A Petrelli Thanksgiving
by AngelWarriors
Summary: The Petrelli's spend thanksigivng with each other. Syelle and Non Cesty Paire


Title: A Petrelli Thanksgiving

Author: Warangel88

Pairings: Claire/Peter, Elle/Sylar with hints of others

Warnings/Spoilers: Up to Ep 8 Villains, Non Cesty, Crack

Author Notes: Peter still hates Sylar and pretty much tries to kill him every chance that he gets. Thanks Ellie for betaing. Discliamer I dont own Heroes

If there was one thing that could be said about a Petrelli Thanksgiving dinner, it was that you were lucky if you managed to survive it.

Claire wondered if bringing the Haitian along would be a good idea in the future, it would probably make the dinner a bit calmer since no one would be able to use their powers, which would pretty much even out the playing field for Heidi, Tracy and Meredith.

She could just see a cat fight forming between Nathan's former and present lovers, what with the way all three of them were glaring and bickering at each other.

She caught her bio father staring at his wife, who he was currently cheating on with Tracy, once or twice through dinner. In the back of her mind she wondered if he was still in love with the dark haired beauty.

While, in Arthur's case, the Haitian probably meant death, what with the way he fearfully asked if it was a good idea that Angela cut the turkey, especially since she tried to stab him a year ago.

He wouldn't even eat the food fearing that Angela was going to poison him again.

Then an argument broke out between the two of them which, an argument about their sons.

Arthur made the offhand comment saying that Angela had no problem killing her biological sons but couldn't bear to see the son she adopted and experimented on killed.

It turns out that Nathan really was Angela's favorite son, despite what she said to Peter and Sylar a couple of months ago.

Not like it was any of her business, really, she was trying to stay out of the other Petrelli's bickering, and the only one that she was really involved or trying to play the peacemaker with was her once-forbidden lover and her former psychopathic uncle.

Of course, there was still Flint, the uncle who had no brain according to Meredith, who always had to make his decisions for him.

Strangely enough, an argument broke out between the two Petrelli brothers on who Angela's favorite biological son was. Typical, the two of them were always looking for something to fight about, usually with powers involved.

The fact that her left hand was slowly crawling up his pant leg was doing nothing to calm Peter down. So now three arguments were going on around the table; she half expected them to start throwing food at each other.

Her predictions came true when Sylar's pregnant fiancée, Elle Bishop, threw a half-eaten roll covered in gravy at Peter when he called Sylar ,"not special," with the comment, "At least he's not fucking his underage niece."

"Former niece," Arthur corrected, glancing at the argument between his two sons and their lovers before turning back to his argument with his wife.

At the same time Claire glared at Elle, "I'm eighteen now, you crazy bitch."

"What!?" Nathan and Noah bellowed out at the same time.

Tracy turned to look at Nathan, "Oh, please, Nathan, you couldn't tell when we burst in on them a couple of weeks ago when Peter was injured?"

Noah recovered a lot quicker than Nathan did, "Well, at least he didn't try to kill her like Sylar tried to, and besides, it's legal now, considering Peter isn't her uncle and she's eighteen."

Peter glared at his brother, reminded of the fact that Sylar _did_ try to kill her multiple times, well, two if you wanted to be more specific, and was about to jump over the table to strangle and hopefully kill him.

"What?" Sylar questioned innocently, glancing around the room, "She's alive, isn't she? Besides, I only wanted her power. Sex with Elle is destructive and harmful; I still have scars from our past encounters."

"Quit being a baby," Elle commented as she smacked the father of her unborn child on the arm, "You know that you enjoyed it, of course, having Claire's power has certainly improved your stamina."

"Gee, I'm so glad that I can improve your sex life," Claire uttered spitefully, "What about me and my feelings of getting my head cut open and violated?"

"Why would I care about you or your feelings?" Sylar replied, not giving his former niece a second glance, "I'm the villain of this story, remember. Besides, I left you alive isn't that enough?"

"A villain who got neutralized by mommy," Claire shot back, ignoring Peter's touch on her leg.

In other circumstances, she would probably find it comical that it was now Peter trying to calm her down instead of the other way around.

"Hey!" Elle cried out, "The only person who neutralized Sylar was me, certainly not Angela."

"You know something, son, I think we should talk about you going back to your old ways. I need someone to follow in my footsteps of ruling the world. And Peter is too much of a goody-goody to do it; despite the fact he thought he was screwing his niece for the past couple of weeks," Arthur stated.

"Sounds like fun, Dad," Sylar answered, with a grin that could only be described as evil.

"I know that that sounds appealing to you too, Elle," Arthur continued as he stared at his future daughter in law, "Just think, you'll be Queen of the planet and our bloodline would rule the world for centuries!"

"You're forgetting, Arthur, that good always prevails," Angela cut in, taking a bite out of her turkey, "Peter and Claire will defeat you."

"No they won't," Arthur answered back, "They will be to busy in bed with each other to save the world, not to mention giving me great-grandchildren."

"Arthur, you are already going to be a grandfather," Angela reminded him, glancing at Elle and her youngest son who were acting all lovey-dovey.

"But I would be a _great _grandfather in Peter and Claire's case," he pointed out, "Great! I would be their most favorite granddaddy in the world. Hopefully they'll give me lots."

"Can we not talk about grandchildren yet, please, especially when it concerns my daughter and my former biological brother," Nathan spoke up.

"So, Elle, decided a name for my grandchild yet?" Angela questioned, breaking Elle and Sylar out of their trance.

"Hmm, yes we have," Elle answered taking a bite out of her stuffing, before glancing at Sylar for a moment, "We choose the name named Noah."

Noah grew very pale as he stared at his former partner's, in both cases as far as he was concerned, he was almost positive that they hated him, and in his case he still hated Sylar for what he had done to his Claire-bear. He only hoped that Nathan had some form of hard liquor somewhere in the house, he wanted to forget this conversation completely.

"Hey, the only person who gets to name their kid is Noah is me," Claire complained, glaring at the older blonde.

"What? It's not like you have a bun in the oven, besides; the early bird gets the worm," Elle answered, before asking, "Wait, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"Of course I'm not pregnant," Claire snapped back, but then remembered her previous encounters with Peter, which consisted of lots and lots of great sex. Great _unprotected_ sex to be more precise, which meant that she and Peter might've been parents to a healthy baby boy or girl at that very second.

"Or at least I don't think I am."

Peter grew very pale at the thought of becoming a daddy in just eight short months. It wasn't like he didn't want to become a daddy, just not at that very moment. Arthur was smirking, pleased to know part of his evil scheme was working. Apparently, Noah had followed Nathan to his study to get a drink of hard liquor.

By the time the pumpkin pie rolled around, (as well as some peach pie for Sylar and Elle, as they refused to eat pumpkin. Only Noah seemed to know why, growing bright red. He'd sworn long ago to never look at peach pie the same way again.), Peter and Claire were upstairs doing the dirty, no doubt influenced by Arthur. He'd probably planted thoughts into their heads about getting a head start on giving him great grandchildren, if she wasn't already pregnant, despite Nathans and Noah's wishes.

Sylar, Elle and Arthur were making plans to take over the world, and as for Tracy, Heidi, and Meredith? Well, there was a dead blonde on the floor, Tracy. Apparently Angela had poisoned the food, but gave it to Nathan's new lady friend instead of Arthur. Not like it really mattered, as Nathan had been getting a headache amongst other things because of their arguing and had decided to stay with his wife.

Angela stared at the dead corpse on the carpet, wishing it was Arthur, and was already planning her next murder attempt.

And it was just your typical Petrelli Thanksgiving.

**The End**


End file.
